


love walks into a coffee shop

by orphan_account



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, Hellenistic Religion & Lore
Genre: A lot - Freeform, Again lol, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Divorce, F/F, F/M, Mentioned Infidelity, Mutual Pining, anti zeus, aphrodite has a son and it gets rlly adorable and mushy ok, aphrodite is perfect, hades and hera are bffs, hephaestus is a beagle called hefty, hera pines like a pine tree, i love persephone, listen zeus is an asshole, mentioned animal abuse, pining is her middle name, super anti zeus, zeus is a fucking asshole and no one likes him
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 10:57:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10852545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It begins like this: Aphrodite walks into Hestia’s Corner, a little-known, small-but-cozy, one-of-many coffee shop; she’s wearing a flashy floral dress, and red-framed sunglasses, and a floppy sunhat and strappy heels, and it shouldn’t work at all, but it does, because she glances around the shop and flashes a bright, dazzling, red-lipstick grin at everyone, and everyone, everyone, falls in love with her.





	love walks into a coffee shop

**Author's Note:**

> me: im too tired to edit this rn i'll do it in the morning
> 
> me 2 hrs later, aka NOT morning: ok you know what

It begins like this: Aphrodite walks into Hestia’s Corner, a little-known, small-but-cozy, one-of-many coffee shop; she’s wearing a flashy floral dress, and red-framed sunglasses, and a floppy sunhat and strappy heels, and it shouldn’t work at all, but it does, because she glances around the shop and flashes a bright, dazzling, red-lipstick grin at everyone, and everyone, everyone, falls in love with her. The baby screaming in the corner, its relieved mother, the couple playing footsie by the window, the baristas, and Hera. And, of course, Hera’s husband, Zeus, but he doesn’t count; Zeus thinks he is in love with everyone. After all, they are only here in the first place to discuss his newest affair. Hera stares, slightly open-mouthed, at the golden-skinned woman and takes her in: the swish of her dress against her thighs, her tumbling honey colored hair, the faint click-clack of her nails against the counter, her soft, laughing voice as she orders a ridiculous, sugary mess of a drink, her wide, red, red smile that reminds Hera of Mrs. Darling, and her secret kiss in the corner of her mouth. It is the soft but persistent thought that if anyone were to have a secret kiss hiding in the corner of their mouth, it would be this woman and that she wants to be the one it’s given to, that snaps Hera out of her reverie and forces her to glance back at her husband. He is, of course, staring unabashedly at Aphrodite, his mouth open wide and his eyes unfocused and glazed over. There is drool gathering in the corner of his mouth, and Hera thinks he’s never looked more unattractive than he does now. She sets her black coffee down carefully, gripping the edge of the table until her knuckles turn white. “I want a divorce,” she says, quietly but clearly. Zeus’ gaze swivels from the woman to her. “I, what?” He splutters, face turning blotchy red. “I want a divorce,” she repeats steadily, her eyes never leaving his. He opens and closes his mouth a couple of times, and when she realizes he has nothing to say, and never really has, she stands up and walks out of the door. She feels freer than she has in a long time, and doesn’t know if she wants to laugh or cry. Both, she decides. Both would be good.

She spends the next four-to-six months at Hades’ house, moping and complaining about the long, arduous process of divorce and the absence of a certain golden-haired woman at a certain coffee shop. Of course Hades takes this all in stride, because although he is Zeus’ brother and not Hera’s, they’ve always been much closer than Zeus and Hades will ever be, which is something Hera gloats about near constantly. “Ugh,” she groans as she flops down onto the lumpy, tan couch in Hades’ office and presses the heels of her hands into her eyes. “What has my bastard brother done this time?” He asks, eyes never leaving his screen. He mostly works from home, the lucky bastard, and he earns a comfortable amount of money; not quite enough money for his wife to be running her own flower shop, but he would do anything to make his wife happy, hence the rather large flower shop and the tiny, cheap apartment. Hera doesn’t quite understand it, but she loves Hades and Persephone, so she doesn’t question it. Much. “He’s still fighting to keep Hephaestus,” she finally grinds out. “He doesn’t even like the dog, he just wants Hefty to spite me. When we were still married he was constantly threatening to give him to the pound, and calling him a dumb, useless bastard.” The constant tapping and clicking pauses momentarily as Hades pauses to raise an eyebrow at her. “I seem to remember you saying much of the same,” he points out mildly. “In fact, you once said that if that ‘lousy, overgrown lump didn’t stop chewing up your favorite fucking shoes’ you’d ‘skin him and see how he liked that.’” He chuckles dryly. “And that’s not even the worst you’ve said. I have a list, it’s called ‘things Hera says about Hefty when she’s pissed the fuck off.’” Hera scowls ferociously at the fluorescent green wall. “That’s different,” she insists. “I’d never hurt Hefty, not like that fucking ass.” She still remembers the panicky anger she had felt that one night, when Zeus had come home late and drunk and smelling of another woman’s perfume and had kicked Hefty, breaking his front legs in his blind, stumbling rage. She remembers hearing Hefty’s frightened, pained yelps in her upstairs bedroom, and rushing downstairs, and the sad, confused look he had given her when she knelt beside him. She hears Hades draw in a deep, shaking breath and knows that he remembers that night too because he had been the first person she had called, desperate, sobbing and trembling. 

It is then that the front door bursts open, and Persephone tramps in smelling of green things and soil and summer sun. “Dearest,” she sing-songs, “I’m home!” Hades shakes himself out of his thoughtful daze, a small smile gracing his face. “We’re in here!” He calls out, and the sound of her heavy footsteps comes closer. “Hi Seph,” she smiles tiredly at the grinning woman in the doorway. Persephone’s bright smile drops instantly when she sees the look on Hera’s face. “Oh!” She exclaims angrily, throwing her hands up in agitation. “What on earth has that bastard done now?” She says this with such feeling that Hera chuckles despite herself. “He’s trying to keep Hefty,” she says quietly. “He’ll never win this, of course,” She adds fiercely. “There’s no way in hell I’m letting him keep my puppy.” Persephone fumes silently for all of three minutes before she explodes. “I’m going to fucking beat the crap out of that bastard!” She all but screeches, her hands clenched into tight fists. “He’ll never know what hit him! What does he even think he’s doing? How dare he-- after all that fucking bullshit, he thinks he can just--!” She breaks off, still muttering angrily to herself, and Hades shakes his head. “Seph,” he sighs wearily, albeit fondly, “We’ve talked about this.” Persephone glares at him fiercely, eyes dark. “I fucking hate your family!” She spits, and he shrugs, resuming his typing and clicking. “Welcome to the club,” he mutters. Persephone crosses the room silently, resting a comforting hand on his shoulder. Hades takes her hand in his absently, and Hera sighs loudly. “I’m going to Hestia’s,” she grumbles, and Persephone and Hades roll their eyes, chuckling. “This is the second time you’ve gone today,” Hades points out dryly. Hera sticks her tongue out childishly, and Hades pulls a face. “As if you have room to talk!” She accuses good-naturedly. “You followed Seph around for weeks before you worked up the courage to ask her out!” Persephone laughs loudly and pats Hades’ head as he glares grumpily at his screen. “She’s right, you know, dear.” Hades mumbles something under his breath and Hera grins cheekily at him as she sidles out of his office door.

**Author's Note:**

> this is pretty old, i just remembered it and decided to post this chapter. i won't continue the rest until i'm done with The Iron Queen, but i'll definitely finish it. asap. let me know if you find any glaring mistakes!


End file.
